Final Fantasy III: Darkness and Light
by Ultra Blader
Summary: We all know the story of Final Fantasy III. Four heroes are chosen by light to save the world from an overdose of darkness. But what if the game itself had been changed? Follow the great and somewhat weird adventures of the heroes of light and darkness.
1. Fused

Final Fantasy III: Darkness and Light

Chapter One: Fused

************************************************************************

It seemed so long ago.

He had bought it when the game was at its height of popularity. Everyone wanted to "witness the rebirth of a new Fantasy".

But now, it lay abandoned, in the box of games that he had tired of long ago. It lay there, forgotten.

Until its time was up.

The boy picked the game up. It had been fun, but, like all things, he considered it dull now.

He had been arranging to sell it for days. He had finally found someone who might want it, until they had found a cheap copy on holiday. He was now stuck with it.

Figuring that there was nothing else to do, he placed it into his DS, and began to play it. He had done everything, used every job, found every item. Now, he would play it, one more time.

Or so he thought.

************************************************************************

He glanced over the saved games he had. All of them were full. He would have to get rid of one of them.

He was about to select which one to save over, when his game short-circuited. He yelped in surprise, as a spark of electricity flew out of the DS.

Slowly, he took the game out of the Nintendo DS, only to discover it had melted. It was broken. His DS still worked. But his copy of Final Fantasy III was finished. It was broken. It was fused.

He dropped it into the bin. There was no point trying to play it now. He should have sold it earlier, when he had the chance. It was useless now.

Little did the boy know, that events far beyond his control were about to begin. Events that he once would have considered impossible.

If only that were so.

************************************************************************

The game had indeed been fused, and was no longer playable. Some things are too amazing to simply sample from the safety of your home.

The memory of the game had… changed. The first save slot remained the same, but the others twisted and tangled. They were becoming different. Then they merged.

And in turn, so was the game itself. Not only have the game cartridge fused to become unplayable, but the saved games within the memory of the game itself had fused together. Now there were more places to go, more people to meet, more monsters to face… and more heroes to save the land that they called home.

Final Fantasy III would never be the same again…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A short start to a story idea of mine. I'll still be updating my other stories as I write this one, so it won't get my undivided attention, but I'll still try to update it often!

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	2. Luneth's Discovery

Final Fantasy III: Darkness and Light

Chapter Two: Luneth's Discovery

************************************************************************

There are many noises in the world.

Some noises are pleasant, like the peaceful twittering of birds, or the sound the wind makes as it gently breezes through a lush forest.

Some noises are strange, like the squelch of mud underfoot, or the sound someone makes as they attempt to clear their throat.

Some noises can cause distress, like the caws of a crow in a graveyard, when nighttime is merely a few minutes away, or the insane laughter of a madman in an old, broken house…

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

…or the screams of a youth as he is dropped from a great height into a large cavern.

Luneth fell on a stone floor. He picked himself up, and dusted himself off. After taking a moment to collect himself, he wandered off to find an exit. Instead, he came face to face with a trio of goblins.

The three goblins ran at Luneth, who pulled out his knife, and dispatched one after another. After that, he put his knife away, and wandered around.

After a few minutes walk, which was mainly uneventful, apart from several more monster attacks, which were dealt with quickly, Luneth made his way to an old chamber. Slowly making his way across, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed something that was more than a mere hindrance: A Land Turtle, and a large one at that.

Dodging all of the Land Turtle's attempts to snap at him, he pulled out a Longsword, which he saw lying conveniently on the floor on the cave, along with some Antarctic Winds and Potions.

He stabbed the large beast. He slashed the large beast. He thrust his blade upon the creature with all his might, yet he could not do anything to hinder it at all.

It was then that Luneth decided to attack the Land Turtle's head and neck, instead of its shell. Sad.

After cutting and slicing at the beast, Luneth managed to directly strike the head, causing the beast to collapse and disappear, just as easily as it had appeared in the first place.

Then a crystal, which was levitating in mid-air, which is impossible, began to talk, which, as it is a crystal, is also impossible. But as it turns out, it is a MAGIC CRYSTAL™ so that's all right.

The MAGIC CRYSTAL™ talks about the world ending, and that the equilibrium disappearing, as both light and darkness are being drained from the world. This is technically the wrong speech for the MAGIC CRYSTAL™ to give, as the game storyline states that the equilibrium is being lost due to darkness gaining more power than light, but since the whole game has been changed, nobody notices. Luneth gets entirely the wrong idea, having thinking that the MAGIC CRYSTAL™ is talking about an equilibrium point graph, and wonders what statistics have to do with saving the world.

The MAGIC CRYSTAL™ then charges Luneth with finding the other people who are to be blessed by the light. Then it states to also find an equal number of people to be blessed by darkness. This would be normally incorrect, but since Light and Darkness are both in trouble, then an equal number of heroes need to be found.

The MAGIC CRYSTAL™ then tells Luneth to leave. Luneth looks around, and asks where the exit is. The MAGIC CRYSTAL™ then gets annoyed and teleports Luneth out of the chamber. This is supposed to be impossible as well, but once again, it is a MAGIC CRYSTAL™ that performs the act, so it happens anyway.

************************************************************************

Luneth looks around, appearing to be somewhat dazed. He murmurs something about all-powerful equilibrium point graphs, and wanders back to Ur, where he can talk to the elders about all that has happened so far. If anyone can make any sense out of Luneth's crazy story without sending him to an asylum, it will be an added bonus.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yay! Quite possibly my first complete nonsense chapter! …Ever! There won't be too many of these, so don't get too used to them. This one just popped into my head as I typed, and I just took it into my stride.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	3. Tales of Ur

What? No reviews? Please, people, review! That's what keeps me going. Anyway…

Final Fantasy III: Darkness and Light

Chapter Three: Tales of Ur

************************************************************************

Elder Topapa stood, silent as the grave, after Luneth finished his explanation.

"So," the old man said slowly, "Was that all that happened?"

"Yes, sir." Luneth said respectfully.

"It seems rather far-fetched, but I believe you. I don't know why, but I do. Now, there is the problem of Nina…"

"What about her?"

"She… is not your real mother!"

"…So? You told me that years ago!"

"Did I? …Oh."

"Old man…" Luneth began.

"Elder." Topapa corrected.

"Sorry, Elder. What should I do?"

"Tell Nina that you are leaving. Then go to the storehouse, and collect the items there. Then you must prepare to leave."

Luneth did as he was told.

************************************************************************

"No! I knew this day would come, but not now! Not so soon! Oh, Luneth! You can't go!"

Luneth groaned. She was always like this. She had always been a drama queen, for as long as he could have remembered.

"But alas! The elder commands it! You must leave Ur, and not return till the quest is complete! But when shall that be? When shall the day come when I see you again?"

Having had enough of his mother's antics, he replied: "Firstly, the elder didn't command me to go, he commanded you to let me go. Secondly, while I do have to leave Ur, I can still come back. I'm not banished until I finish the quest. Finally, I have no idea when this all ends, but I have a feeling that it won't end in less than a couple of days. Good day, mother."

Luneth then left Nina, who was still moaning about how terrible fate was, and hadn't noticed that her adopted son had left.

************************************************************************

"Ghosts do so exist!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Arc! We know that you're nothing but a chicken!"

"Bok bok bok! Chicken!"

Arc was surrounded by three annoying little boys. He ignored them, until they started to pelt him with stones.

Luneth arrived on the scene. "Leave him alone!"

The three boys, who were natural cowards, ran away. Luneth walked towards Arc, hoping to comfort him.

But Arc simply pushed Luneth aside, and ran away, leaving his friend confused and befuddled.

************************************************************************

Luneth walked out of Ur. He had many fond memories of it. But now it was time to leave. He took one more look at it, before walking onwards, to Kazus.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! Not much to say at the moment. Next chapter I'll begin to introduce OCs.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


End file.
